The Outsiders in Middle School
by Tris and Tobias Forever
Summary: What would happen if the gang from The Outsiders by SE Hinton came to your middle school? Well here are five journal entries of what I think would happen. This was an English project we had to do after we read the book, I got a 98 on it but tell me what you think. The names of people and places have been changed for security reasons.


May 12, 2014

We only have thirty days of school left and final exams are soon. So when I walked into first period after the morning announcements that I do and see a new kid sitting there I was surprised. During the period the boy introduced himself as Ponyboy Curtis which I think is a cool name. He also told us that he moved here with his two brothers and his four friends from Tulsa, Oklahoma. After Ms. Wheeler was done with class we had a few minutes before the bell rang so I walked up and introduced myself to Ponyboy. I asked him what it was like in Tulsa which I never heard of so I assumed it was a small town that no one knows exists besides people who live there and their family just like Horseheads. He said that there were two groups, the greasers who formed gangs and committed crimes, they were also the poor side of town. I remember looking down at his clothes when he told me this and it was evident that he was a greaser, his jeans had holes in them and his shirt was stained. The other group was called the socs and they were the rich, popular, smart kids, who loved to throw beer blasts and jump the greasers. I feel bad for the greasers it seems like they all have rough lives, especially if they are as nice as Ponyboy is.

I met one of Ponyboy's friends in fourth period science, Dallas Winston but everyone calls him Dally. I can tell Dally is a trouble maker just by the way he holds himself, slouched, with a look of boredom on his face. It will be interesting though to see him and Ms. Patelunas in the same classroom. The next member of the gang I met was Two-Bit, he's in my lunch fifth period and I can safely say that he is the class clown. He was telling jokes to the whole cafeteria making us laugh loudly until Mr. Scott yelled at him. Ponyboy was also in my English class and seemed like he had fun, which Mr. Smith's classes usually are fun. One of my friends was in seventh period technology with Darry Curtis and Sodapop Curtis, Ponyboy's brothers. She said that was the star football player at his school and that Sodapop was really good with cars. Steve and Johnny are in my eighth period Spanish class and Steve called Johnny the gang's pet, which from what I gathered means they look out for Johnny because of his rough household. They all seem really nice actually, especially Ponyboy.

May 19, 2014

It has been a week since the gang came to our school and three of them have gotten a detention already. Two-Bit for the same thing he did on the first day, but this time Mr. Scott decided that Two-Bit didn't need a warning and he gave him detention for a week. Sodapop was given a detention by Mr. Webster because he was using a machine that he wasn't shown how to use yet. All Sodapop had to say was that he has already used this type of a machine hundreds of times before and that he didn't see the problem with him using it one more time. The third person to get a detention was Dally today, actually, in science. Dally was being his usual self which means Ms. Penelope was mad at him. So when she told him to stop goofing off and Dally said no she flipped. They started yelling at each other, Dally swearing every once in a while. But as soon as Ms. Penelope threatened to call Mr. Scott down here Dally did something no one saw coming, he drew his arm back and punched her in the jaw. Ms. Penelope fell to the ground, not moving and we all just stood there shocked. After a minute I went up and called the office. I was surprised that Dally didn't come up and punch me, but he probably realized if he did he would just get in that much more trouble. As Mr. Scott walked into the room the bell rang and he let all of us go but Dally, obviously.

I asked Ponyboy in English if he heard what Dally's punishment was and he told me he was suspended for a week and would no longer be in Ms. Penelope's class anymore. I was kind of sad that Dally wouldn't be in my science class anymore, even though he aggravates he's really funny. Ponyboy also asked me if one of my friends and I would like to go to the drive in with the gang this weekend and I said yes, I'm really excited the whole gang seem like really cool people. So, on the bus I texted my friend Lily and she said yes and that she has seen the gang around, but none of them are actually in one of her classes.

May 24, 2014

Tonight is the night the gang, my friend, and I are going to the drive in, the movie is one of my favorites even though it's old. Tonight's movie is "Newsies", I already own it but I have never been to the drive in and I could watch "Newsies" a hundred times and not get bored of it. It's Saturday so I slept in obviously and after I ate cold pizza for breakfast I did all my homework so I didn't have to do it over the four day weekend. I don't know what I'm going to do after I write this probably read until it is time to go.

May 25, 2014

Last night was so much fun; we decided that since my mom's car was the largest she would drive us. So at 7:00 we left our house and went to pick up everyone, Lily lives a minute away from me so we picked her up first. Then we drove to an area of town that I have never been before but just by the looks of it no one here has an excessive amount of money. My mom pulls up into the Curtis' driveway and I got out and knocked on the door and a woman that I assumed was their mom came to the door and said hello. A second later though Sodapop came to the door and the rest of the gang followed. We all got into my mom's car and drove to the drive in. I felt uncomfortable with Dally in the car. So I asked him if he was mad at me that I called Mr. Scott down, he said no and that someone had to do it eventually, he was glad it was me. The rest of the night went well. After about fifteen minutes into the movie we started fooling around and ended up throwing popcorn at each other and laughing hysterically when Two-Bit made a joke.

May 26, 2014

So I had so much fun hanging out with the gang that I thought this journal entry was necessary. They may not have a lot of money but I have never seen friends so loyal, each of them would take a bullet for the others. Darry is one of the passionate guys I have met, he wants to be successful that's why he cares so much about playing football and why he cares so much about his grades. So he can make a living for himself. Sodapop is a really sweet and funny guy he loves everyone as if they were his brothers and sisters, I felt like family hanging with him. Dally is a tough guy but he would help any one of his friends in a heartbeat. Steve isn't really that special but Sodapop and him are best of friends. Two-Bit knows how to make anyone smile even if you are in your worst mood. Johnny is the most compassionate person you will ever meet, even though he has had a terrible childhood he makes the most of life. And lastly, Ponyboy cares so much about literature and art. He is nice and sweet and loves every one of his friends and family members, even Darry.


End file.
